1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to cribs and more particularly to a crib that is to be formed in conjunction with a conventional couch or chair which includes a padded sitting cushion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Infants have a tendency to roll around when placed in a lying position. Parents have a tendency to place infants when left unoccupied even for a few moments on the most convenient soft lying area available. This frequently is on a padded cushion of a couch or chair. It only takes one quick roll of the infant and the infant rolls right off the couch or chair. Most of the time the infant is not hurt, but merely begins to cry. However, in a small number of cases, the infant falls in just the right position and becomes injured. There is the exceedingly rare possibility that the infant can actually become injured sufficiently as to cause death.
Within the prior art there have been numerous attempts at designing different types of cribs with even some cribs being constructed to be used in conjunction with a couch or chair. However, these cribs have not been of simple construction and frequently included hard members such as wooden rails which also could cause injury to the infant.
It also has been known to construct a mat with the edges of the mat being enlarged forming a ridge of resilient foam material. Such mats work well on a floor of a house but normally do not work well in conjunction with a couch or chair. This requires the user to have to bend over all the way to the floor in order to pick up the infant and also put down the infant. If the user did not need to have to bend over that far and only needed to place the infant on a couch or chair, it would be a lot easier on the user's body especially after repeated picking up and replacing of the infant.